


White Couch

by dontscoldme_bi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontscoldme_bi/pseuds/dontscoldme_bi
Summary: White couch; the non living witness in everything they do
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	White Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't suppose to be this short. I wasn't planning on making it a pwp fic but I ended up doing so since I lost the interest in making this story longer. In fact, I already wrote the second half of the story but it just doesn't seem right so maybe I should just treat y'all double b stans some double b smut instead of burying this story in my drafts because really, WHO WOULDN'T WANT A DOUBLE B SMUT? HUH? TELL ME! lol. 
> 
> Again, please bear with my writing and grammar. Enjoy!!

Even after the three hour study session that was supposed to be a five hour one, Jiwon still has the energy to get into action even when Hanbin whined about it. 

He thinks it's cute. Seeing the guy in black and white striped shirt tucked in cream trousers, of course his collection of oversized cardigans wouldn't leave the group of clothing he chose for today. He's wearing a light yellow one, actually. 

Jiwon lifts Hanbin from his chair, imaginary patting himself for religiously working out 'cause that shit helps especially in times like this.  
Now the guy in yellow cardigan is on his lap, Jiwon can't help but laugh at him. Face close, his hand touching his cheek. 

Hanbin asked Jiwon to stop laughing because it makes him more conscious. Feeling as if something's wrong on his face and Jiwon pushed the thought away by kissing his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, the tip of his nose, and lastly his pouting lips. 

Jiwon looks at him with awe. Thankful that this guy in front of him, who's actually seated on his lap finds him beautiful even though Jiwon cleared the matter that Hanbin is the beautiful one between the two of them. End of discussion as he says. But was only lightly slapped in the face by the guy he calls beautiful when he proves that matter. 

Again, he thinks he's always cute...and pretty.

He's still seated on Jiwon's lap except now, he's wearing nothing but his rounded eyeglasses. 

Jiwon's hand travels along his waist, stopping from his buttocks. Jiwon raised Hanbin's head and kissed his lips this time longer and wetter with tongues involved. 

Hanbin held onto Jiwon's broad shoulders feeling himself automatically moving his hips in a direction that perfectly rubs his already hard member on to Jiwon's clothed one. 

And so Jiwon takes it as an opportunity to plant kisses all over the side of Hanbin's neck, leaving light reddish marks not biting on it. Hanbin's eyes are shut at the sensation, feeling every inch of his body electrify as Jiwon continuously prove how smart his mouth is. And it does the same to Jiwon. Hearing the other one moan and pant for him just makes it harder for he's hard member to be caged inside the pieces of clothing he's wearing. 

So they moved on the big white couch, Hanbin is gloriously spread out and naked, red marks visible, his leaking cock asking for a release. Jiwon knows it, but he wouldn't allow Hanbin from getting it. Not yet. 

Jiwon dipped down, kissing and sucking Hanbin's inner thigh, sometimes licking the skin too. Jiwon watches as Hanbin's thigh muscles shake from sensitivity. His hole clenching and unclenching from emptiness. Just when Hanbin was about to protest and and just sit up, he felt something wet on his hole. Jiwon's rimming him. He won't lie, that feels great but he can't help but be conscious whenever Jiwon does it. 

Hanbin calls for Jiwon's name. But Jiwon isn't stopping from rimming him. This is one of Jiwon's favorite thing to do to Hanbin and the latter at first thought it was nasty. But Jiwon explained it to him and said "It's hot. Not nasty."

Jiwon's eyes are now focused on Hanbin. 

Hanbin felt the heat doubled. 

"Should I stop?" Jiwon asked. Tongue licking the side of his shaft. 

"Ah...Jiwon, n—no" Hiding his face with his hands. 

"You look like you want me to. I might stop here for real."

Hanbin is sure Jiwon is teasing him and it's annoying him a little. Why do Jiwon likes to torture him in times where he's most vulnerable. 

This is classic Jiwon but Hanbin likes it. So much. And so he's always willing to play his part. 

"Then what do you want now?" 

"Mmm...your fingers." Jiwon smirked. Satisfied with Hanbin's answer. He sucked on Hanbin's inner thigh again, making sure to leave a mark there. Hanbin moaned as a result. 

"With an S huh. Sure." Jiwon contemplated if he should just use his saliva or to get the lube inside its secret place. He chose the first one, anyway. 

He sucked on his own fingers, asking Hanbin to suck on them too which the latter complied. 

Hanbin felt the tip of Jiwon's finger. But Jiwon dipped his head again, now using his tongue to wet the hole even more. Spitting on it too when he feels like he has to. Hanbin can't believe how things are going now. He can't even believe how tiny his voice can get. How he sounded like a girl. Hearing himself moan always amazes him. 

Jiwon without a warning added another finger without even letting his index finger to get inside the hole fully. Hanbin grabbed onto nothingness. Jiwon's free hand steadies, Hanbin's leg. Hanbin uses his elbows to anchor himself, looking at Jiwon. Mesmerized by how hot the guy is. 

"My fingers are always welcome inside your tight little hole. Look, how it clenches around my fingers." Jiwon in fact laughed at his own words. "I fucking wanna add my entire fist inside. Bet it'd look cool. Don't you think?" He adds another one making it three now. 

"Jiwon don't you dare fist me." 

"Why? What will happen?" Jiwon asked in a challenging tone. 

"I—i don't know." Jiwon added a fourth one. Spitting on to his fingers.

"Jiwon!! I'm telling you." Hanbin's words sounded more like a whisper. Covering his mouth when Jiwon found the sensitive part inside. 

He taps on it. Again, and again, and again. Hanbin's legs are shaking. 

"Four fingers, Hanbin. They're having a party inside. Too bad, one is left behind." 

"Shut up, Jiwon!!" He can't believe how he still have the energy to yell at him when the the things his body knows are to just keep moaning and ask for a release. Just those two. 

Jiwon can't help it, he release his aching cock, spitted palm wetting his hard and leaking member. And when he gets inside, without a layer that hinders the full feeling of sex, he felt like he's going to come. It felt raw, hot, wet, sticky, and tight. 

Jiwon pumps Hanbin's own one, while thrusting deep inside. And when they both came, Jiwon sucked on Hanbin's nipple just because he wanted to.

His white couch was baptized once again.


End file.
